Mimi's Love
by mierrias
Summary: Mimi half-narrates this story, telling her feelings on a shocking new relationship, and how her heart is broken. R & R, kudasai!


Digimon Adventures Fanfic  
"I'll Never Stop"  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters and names from the US version Digimon with a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of the Digimon Series 1 and 2 IS required, I guess. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
I'm not sure if Sora and Matt do really hook up, but this is what could happen if it did. (I've heard rumors... I guess I lost again *hard* cause I'm 98% Mimi x Matt) This is from Mimi's POV.   
{End Note.}  
  
My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'm a teenager who moved from Japan, to America, and finally back to Japan once again. I lost contact with a lot of my best friends in the world when I moved to the States, but I never forgot them. Unfortunately... the whom I missed the most forgot about me...  
  
"Mom!" Mimi cried, slipping on her shoes, "I'm going out to Yolei's store for a bit, okay?"  
Mimi's mom peeked from behind a pillar in the den. "Okay, sweetie. Call me if you're going to be home late. Do you need any money?" Her mom opened her purse, insisting on giving Mimi enough money to last her entire month. Her mom was the typical overprotective parent who only wanted to make children happy.  
"I'm fine, Mom, thanks." Mimi made sure her Digvice was in her skirt pocket, "I'll see you later!"  
  
Yolei and I became friends when I came to visit Japan while I still lived in America. She's like a sister to me. I think Yolei and I will always remain friends. She's always asking me to teach her what I've learned in America. I don't think she'd want to learn the real truth... I felt so empty without my best friends... My friends who shared life and death with me when we were all trapped in the Digital World. Can you really teach emptiness?  
  
The trip from Mimi's apartment to Yolei's store was a short one. It was only one block away. Mimi lived in a very nice area now. Her old apartment building was being rebuilt with new additions. But she didn't mind, Mimi's family lived in a house now.  
Crossing the last street, Mimi walked in to see Yolei sweeping an aisle in the convenience store. She waved to her purple haired friend.  
"Hi Yolei! What's up?" Mimi smiled.  
"Oh!" Yolei stopped sweeping and pushed up her glasses, "Mimi! Hi! You came to visit me!"  
"Of course!" Mimi grinned looking at the shelves, "Anything new going on?"  
"Not much," Yolei started sweeping again, "Everyone's planned to meet soon! We're going on a picnic to the Digital World. You should come! No, you GOTTA come!"  
"Everyone...?" Mimi stopped. "Everyone..."  
  
I wasn't ever invited to a picnic where everyone came along. Am I being singled out? Are my friends abandoning me? I thought... We'd always be friends. Why do things have to be so different since I moved back? ...I'm lucky I have Yolei, then. Not even Sora... Not even Sora called me when I moved back...  
  
"Mimi? You okay?" Yolei waved her hand over Mimi's face.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Yolei! I guess I just kinna lost myself there." Mimi smiled coyly.  
"Yah! You kinna spaced out. But that's okay! So, ya wanna come?" Yolei started taking picnic items off the shelves. "Matt will be there~!"  
"Matt..." Mimi smiled and blushed. "Okay, sure."  
"Perfecto!" Yolei smiled, "Cause he said he had something to tell us!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yah! It probably involves you," Yolei elbowed Mimi and giggled, "IF you know what I mean, and I KNOW you do!"   
Mimi laughed and nodded. "Yah.... Maybe!"  
  
I started having feelings for Matt not too soon after we met in Summer Camp. I knew there was something different about him... I always made it a point to be there for him. He needed someone to be there for him almost as much as I needed someone. I'm an only child. I grew up alone... Matt... he's always alone... I thought we could connect... That maybe he'd feel the same way ... I felt about him.  
  
The two girls made their way to the school where they would be able to transport to the Digital World. On the way there, they ran up meeting with some of their friends.  
"HEY YOLEI!" Davis cried, "I see you brought some food. I hope you brought plenty for me, since I love to eat. I'll let Veemon have some, maybe. But hope you brought me plenty of those sandwiches I like. You know, the ones with--"  
"You're so kind and unselfish, Davis," Kari sarcastically said. She smiled when she saw Mimi. "Hey Mimi, you'll be joining us today, won't you?"  
"Yah... I will." Mimi smiled. "Yolei talked me into it."  
"Yolei! You brought food!" Kari joked. "D'oh! I hope you brought those sandwiches I like!" Davis didn't seem to appreciate the impression and pouted.  
"Let's hurry up go to the Computer Lab." Davis sighed, taking the lead into the school.  
  
Davis and Kari are really... interesting. Although Kari and T.K. ended up going out, Davis didn't stop fawning over Kari. Although he doesn't show it, I think Davis will always like her. I envy Davis for that.  
  
"Hey! Everyone's here!" Davis smiled, "Hey Tai!"  
"Hi Ken!" Yolei smiled. She walked over to her boyfriend; he immediately put his arm around her. She blushed and Mimi watched enviously.  
"Let's go!" Davis said, "Digiport, Open!"  
So, the group transported into the Digital World. And thus, the picnic begun.  
"Matt." Mimi smiled, "How is everything?"  
"It's all right. The band is really... really great, but it's taking up so much of my time." Matt took another bite of his sandwich.  
"Unfortunately." Sora mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?" Matt questioned playfully.  
"Oh... nothing!" Sora smiled. Mimi looked down.  
  
Seeing everyone so happy makes me happy in a way. But seeing Sora and Matt so close makes me... feel so many different emotions... And I hate them all. Why am I here? Why must I force to watch as Yolei and Ken giggle and flirt, Kari and T.K. stare deeply into each other's eyes and Matt... Watching Matt fawn over Sora and Sora fawn over Matt makes me so... envious!!!  
  
"Man Yolei, this food is great. Why don't you snag me a coupla more sandwiches before we go to school Monday. I really dig this--" Davis continued on.  
"Davis~! I all ready told you, everything that I get from the store has to be paid for... and by ME!" Yolei sighed, holding a hefty piece of cake in her hands. Ken laughed and Davis scowled.  
"Hey Matt!" Tai exclaimed, "What did you have to say to us?"  
"Oh! Right! Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Matt stood up. To everyone's surprise, so did Sora. "Sora and I are officially going out!"  
  
No... this can't be happenning...! Matt... I wanna be with you! Don't leave me alone!!!  
  
"That's great! FINALLY, I mean!" Tai clapped his hands, "You two have been courting each other since I can remember!" Everyone laughed...  
Mimi held her knees together, eating a sandwich. "That's really great you guys. I'm really REALLY happy for you."  
  
But, excuse me while I cry my eyes out. Pardon me while I burst into flames. Don't mind me when I can't sleep tonite. Just continue on your merry way. Be happy...  
  
Mimi didn't talk for the rest of the picnic. Davis (of all people) insisted on knowing what was wrong, but Mimi kept quiet. Yolei knew what was wrong with her pink haired friend, but didn't exactly know what advice to give to her. Mimi was much older than she was.   
The day ended and everyone returned home despite the young evening, except for Mimi. She walked into the empty park, sitting on a swing. She wiped tears away, but they were coming so fast she couldn't stop them all... She gave up with a pout, and let her emotion-filled tears hit the ground. What was the use?  
  
Matt... you're gone now. I wish I could have told you how I felt the day I called you from America. I wish I could have told you how I felt ... oh Matt, I love you so much.   
  
"Mimi, what are you doing out so late?"   
Mimi looked up, seeing Izzy walk up to her. She wiped away the loose tears on her cheeks as he sat beside her on a swing.  
"Man... Computer Club kept me at school all night. Can you imagine spending almost five extra hours at school? On a Saturday?" He held his laptop on his lap and looked over at her. "Mimi, what's wrong? Your eyes are pink..."  
"Good, I like that color." She said softly.   
"I know, but it's not... well... normal in your eyes, I should say." Izzy looked up at the sky.  
"Did you hear? About Sora and Matt?" Mimi cleared her throat and wiped a few extra tears away.   
  
Why am I doing this to myself? Am I in denile? Or has this all become an ironic joke? The one I've been waiting to come back for--Matt-- Didn't wait at all for me!   
  
"You weren't there at the picnic to hear Matt tell us." Mimi choked out a sob.  
"About them going out exclusively now? They've sorta always been a couple since I can remember..... It was probably at our last battle before the second set of Digidestined came along."   
"I guess I was blind to notice." Mimi sighed.  
"It's all right, Mimi. Don't be sad, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Izzy put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
The only fish I wanted was Matt.  
  
"Mimi, I promise you you'll find someone." Izzy said softly. He wrapped his arm around her, and she fell into them without any word. Tears started flowing again, but this time she had a shoulder to cry on... Izzy's.   
"Why does it hurt so much, Izzy?" She said softly.  
"I... I don't know, Mimi. I wish I could give you an honest answer to that.... but I just don't know..." Izzy rested his head on her's. "Mimi... can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Izzy." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Anything."  
"I love you." He blushed. Right after he said it, he looked down. "I know you don't feel the same, but... I just had to tell you. I'll always love you, Mimi."  
"Oh... Izzy..." She smiled. Smiling felt heavenly after crying for so long. She held him tightly, and he held back without a word.   
  
Why didn't I realize this sooner? Izzy's been the only one there for me all along. Even if I would lie to myself and say no one cared, Izzy did... Izzy DOES. And that's the most important thing. Someone loves me... someone wants to be with me.  
  
"Mimi..." Izzy smiled, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I don't want to be the one you want... I want to be the one you need."  
  
Fin   
(At least for now that is.)  
  
---  
Nuri's Note: Sorry if this is kinna depressing, but Mimi is my fav female character on the show (Davis is my fav male and Izzy's second ^_^*!) and the leave her out A LOT in the second season. I wanted to explore the thoughts of Mimi, and she's portrayed a little OOC here . She's not depressed so much and her friends really don't ignore her that much ^_^; It just adds Drama! ANd DUH I wouldn't let my fav chara be ALONE at the end of one of my fics! lol 


End file.
